Saber of Black (Fate/Peace)
Saber of ¨Black¨ '(セイバー, ''Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Helena Morganese Princeton in the Sacred Light Holy Grail War of Fate/Peace. She is one of the many Servants of Isrivel Jones in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She is also known as Mo-san (モーさん, Mō-san?) in Koha-Ace. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is '''Mordred (モードレッド, Modoreddo?), The Knight of Lighting and Thunder '(ライトニングサンダー騎士, ''Raitoningusandā no Kishi), and the "son" of King Arthur, but she is actually female despite being raised as the male heir to the throne. The greatest King to ever be crowned with the title of a King. She became known as a "rare king" who fought not for valor and riches but for the good of her people. She was conceived between Artoria and her wife, Guinevere Pendragon, through unorthodox means. Artoria, normally female, was a pseudo-male at the time due to Merlin's magecraft, so the King and her lover made love allowing Mordred to be born. Due to her "father" having the blood of a Dragon flowing through her veins, this altered Mordred`s dna making her a dragon-blooded human. As the rightful heir to Britain's throne, Mordred is proud but not arrogant, selfless and not selfish, she has inherited the teaching of a true King and harbors no hatred towards anybody the only exception being Guinevere. Told it was her mother who ran off with Lancelot, a Knight of the Round Table, Mordred rejected her heritage as the son of King Arthur. She called herself "filthy" due to sharing the same blood as the "harlot" who ran off with Lancelot. She developed an obsession to hunt down the one who gave birth to her, Guinevere and kill her for betraying her father. This obsession caused Artoria some grief as Mordred was constanally fixated on killing Guinevere. When Mordred saw her mother again, she tried to kill her but could not as her true feelings towards her mother stopped her. Life Born into a divided household, Mordred was raised by the only Knights left of the Round Table and never saw her father who was constanally hunting down criminals on the Eastern Front of Britain's battlefronts. Growing up, hearing tales about her heroic father, Mordred was inspired by her ideals but never openly endorsed them. She believed in merit and skill over lineage likening lineage to "power" citing as an "addiction" and therefor dangerous to anybody who takes it up. Despite her status as the heir to the throne of Britain, Mordred was only interested in killing her mother for the metaphorical wounds she dealt to her father. This view would serve to distance Mordred from Bedivere who was disgusted with Mordred`s hatred towards her mother. However, he could only watch as Mordred`s hatred grew and grew towards her mother citing her mother as the reason for Mordred's father "internal conflicts" with herself. In an effort to show her father that she was better off without her mother, Mordred set off to find her easily finding her living in a small village in Britain. Aiming to kill her, Mordred tried to attack her but was repelled by Lancelot who was angered that she attempted to attack Guinevere while he was standing nearby. Noticing his sword, Mordred changed to defense immediately, with the battles between the two Knights being quite evenly matched. The two combatants surprised that they were evenly matched, clashed again and again trying without success to kill each other. In the end, they gave up on trying to kill each other and introduced themselves. Mordred introduced herself as the "son" of Guinevere Pendragon and King Arthur, causing Lancelot to shift into a threatening stance. Bedivere who had followed Mordred quickly moved in front of her to defend his future liege from attack repermeinding her for being careless causing the Prince to sigh and reply "''I know I should have looked Sir Bedivere. Happy?"''Bedivere nods his head content with Mordred`s answer before readying himself to be ready to attack Lancelot should he try to attack Mordred. Lancelot was cautious upon seeing Mordred yank up Guinevere by her neck and quickly relaxed when Mordred put her mother into Lancelot`s arms. Mordred signaled Bedivere to leave waving bye to Lancelot and heading back to Camelot to await the return of her father who was coming home from a long campaign. King Arthur's Death Arthur her father had been inflicted with a curse by Morgan le Fay her aunt, and Mordred was desperate trying to find a cure to fix her father's illness. Meanwhile, her father was going out on war missions, in a last-ditch attempt; Mordred used her own knowledge of medicine and made a medicine with her own blood mixed into it, leaving it out in the cold British Winter to freeze. Her aunt had happened upon it when it was outside and had deduced that it was a cure for Arthur. Deciding to kill that this was a improtou moment to kill the King, she decided to unfreeze it and mix poison in with it. She returned it to where she found it after she was done adding the poison in and waited for Mordred to give it to her father to drink which she did the moment her father returned from a campaign. Her father returned to her chambers, and drank the medicine with the poison, however instead of killing Arthur it made her weaker lowering the strength of her magic circuits and causing her to be caught in the thralls of immense pain coursing through her body as her dragon blood tried to denigrate the poison from her bloodstream. As she got weaker and weaker over the course of the winter month, Mordred contacted Merlin who examined Arthur and told her that somebody else, Morgan le Fay her own aunt had mixed poison in with the rest of the medicine that she had given to Arthur. Telling Merlin to slow down the illness as much as he could, Mordred exited from the private chambers of her father, barking at a palace servant to bring her, the best horse one that could survive hours on end in the cold, and saddle it. Grabbing her armor from her room, and equipping it on her own body, Mordred entered the stables. Grabbing her already saddled horse, Mordred raced out of the palace determined to find Morgan and bring her back for torture and to stand trial for the crimes she had committed. Eventually, she found Morgan and the two battled before Mordred changed her mind and decided to seal away Morgan. By thrusting her sword into the sky, Mordred summoned lightning and thunder capturing Morgan with it and starting a sealing chant. Unfortunately, Morgan was much stronger than Mordred and she was thrown back through countless trees. Mordred forced to resort to much more drastic measures activates her Dragon Blood flowing through her veins and the two clash once more. Bedivere who had noticed two far-away lights clashing over and over again ventured towards them and noticed Mordred and Morgan fighting, the landscape around them totally ripped to pieces. While Mordred was battling against Morgan, Arthur had finally fallen to his injuries and was prepared to die, with Merlin frantically muttering healing spells over his liege`s body. The proud King of Knights asked Merlin where her "son" is with a worried look only for Merlin to respond "''Your son has gone to war with Morgan for your sake my liege. Morgan poisoned you." ''Arthur then sits up, grabs her sword, equips her armor onto her body stumbling because of it`s weight preparing to set out into the wilderness to find her son. Merlin grabs her arm and transports to the battlefield where now Bedivere has joined the fight, with Mordred assisting him and tanking the hits from Morgan. With the appearance of Morgan, Merlin activates a 14-hour temporary healing spell that will allow Arthur to fight causing the illness to freeze. With her handicap out of the way, Arthur shoots forward like a bullet preparing to fight Morgan and managed to best her. For the next 12 hours, the two siblings battle it out with Arthur gaining the upper hand. After an additional hour, Arthur manages to kill Morgan. With an additional hour left to spare, Arthur tells her "son" about the adventures she had and Mordred promises to carry on her legacy while crying. After another hour has passed, Arthur dies and is brought back to Camelot's castle buried in the royal`s graveyard. Kingship Ascending to the throne, Mordred decides to celebrate the day her father defeated Morgan le Fay, the cruelest Mage of their era. At age 14, she became the youngest King of Britain, with the Lady of the Lake granting new weapons to her. With the throne of Britain now belonging to her, Mordred waged successful war campaigns finishing those on the Eastern Front that her father had missed or deemed not important. Establishing the second generation of the Round Table, she rebuilt Britain, improving it`s economic system, policies, and edict of the Knights to fit with the new era. All of these changes and more made, Mordred a huge favorite with the people. She enacted a policy that would make sure that no false "heir" would try and claim the throne of Britain for themselves. She openly engaged herself with her people, celebrated with them, ate with them, mourned people`s passing with them. In a way, as her country grew with her people expanding all over the place, so did she. As she had begun her life as a revenge-seeking Prince, now she had grown from that mindset into a responsible and loving ruler who openly loved her people and her country like they were her own children. Her relaxed style of Kingship was closer to that of Gilgamesh but was not conquering or looting people like Iskander`s style of Kingship. She was far more open to her people, carrying the weight of the Kingdom sharing it with her people, and being their confident and friend as well as their King and protector. She married an unknown woman from one of the highest-ranking noble families. Downfall The events that led to Mordred`s downfall started with the ''War of Cider Forest''''', which lasted ten years which Mordred had to spend fending off attackers one after another. These invaders coming from Scotland, Ireland, and Wales decided to attack because the King was younger than the previous King who had died from the poison of Morgan le Fay. Mordred once aged 14, now aged 28 years old was becoming one of the greatest Kings who ever lead England, but there was much opposition to the rule of King Mordred in Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. They saw the King as a troublesome ruler and desired to kill him so that they could invade England. In the event that she did die, Merlin made her into a pseudo-male and their son, Prince Harold was conceived along with his two young brothers, Prince Harry, and Prince Sky. Appearance Mordred is of a startling short stature being much smaller than most Knights of the Round Table. Even when she became King, she was much shorter than most Knights. Her armor and helmet hides much of her facial features and all of her body features. Her helmet is removed to use her Noble Phantasm, and as such people can see her face, but assume she is male which helps keep the illusion that she was male. Due to only having her armor, she cannot remain materialized in public without modern clothing. All of the Mages that summoned her, saw her as a male and were not aware that she was actually a female describing her as physically fit like a male and bearing a feminine face but pushed it off as differing facial features as she was also the ¨son¨ of Queen Guinevere. As mentioned by many of her masters, she has a feminine face, but also has bodily features that caused her various masters to think that she was a male, which helped keep the illusion that she was the ¨son¨ of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Due to her existence being totally different from the normal Mordred, she heavily resembles her mother Queen Guinevere and her father King Arthur bearing both of their features. This has created confusion though as sometimes, her masters have asked her if she was Queen Guinevere much to her annoyance. Like the normal Mordred, she hates her restrictive armor but keeps it as it helped conceal her identity from public knowledge. Personality Saber is prideful, not arrogant, calm, even-tempered, wise, defensive of her family and Round Table Knights. Unlike the normal Mordred, she does not believe that she is better than anybody and finds joy in the fact that Morgan le Fay her aunt was killed by her father. She openly believes in the principle that nobody is above the law holding herself accountable for any damage during her era paying for all of the damages dealt to other nations over the protests of her ministers and advisers. She does not even think of failure, stating overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows dignity befitting of a king. Fighting for the benefit of her people, her eyes are calm and unclouded, though she is a powerful warrior she is not above teaching her master self-defense in case she is not around to defend her master. Much like her father, she treats herself as a tool and not as a person showing immense loyalty to her master. If her master is an assassin, she is willing to play by her master`s rules. If she dislikes her master, she will discuss it out and usually the communication problem can be worked out between the servant-master pair. She allows extensive discussion on her gender, citing it as ¨sexist males¨ and is open to discussion about moral principles. This Mordred is the Alternative Version of Mordred that grew older,